1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuel system for a marine internal combustion engine, and more particularly toward such a fuel system including a fuel spillage containment device.
2. Related Art
Many watercraft include an internal combustion engine configured to propel the craft through the water. The fuel supply system for such an engine is generally arranged so that fuel is supplied from a tank and delivered to the engine under high pressure. Engines are often placed in an enclosed, poorly ventilated space. The high temperature surrounding a marine fuel system and the inherent vibrations created by close proximity to the engine and jarring boat movement all work against the fuel system to increase the production of fuel vapors. Vapor in the fuel reduces its effectiveness and the efficiency of the pump used to deliver the fuel to the engine. Vapor separators have been developed to address this problem.
In order to limit the distance fuel must be pumped under positive pressure, it is common to locate the vapor separator and high pressure pump very close to the hot engine. Another problem encountered in marine applications is the potential for leaked fuel to collect in the watercraft thereby presenting a fire hazard. The prospect of a fire in a watercraft is considered substantially more serious than a fire in an automobile, due to the fact that fire in a watercraft can force occupants to evacuate into open water. The US Coast Guard has promulgated regulations pertaining to fuel systems used for marine vessels. One such regulation may be found in 33 CFR §183.590, which specifies a current fire test for marine fuel systems. In order to comply with this and other standards, a marine fuel system is required to meet the specified criteria without leaking fuel externally.
Examples of various marine fuel supply systems may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,331 to Swanson issued Jul. 15, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,654 to Kato issued Mar. 7, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,974 to Wickman et al. issued Apr. 29, 2003. Another example may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,314 to Achor issued Mar. 17, 2009 and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,314 is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,004 to Holland, issued Jul. 8, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,888 to Enik, issued Mar. 18, 2003 describe various containment devices for marine vessels which recognize the issues and concerns associated with fuel spilled in marine applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,004, for example, teaches the construction of an open tray placed near the site of a potential fuel spill. The tray is made of a special absorbent material designed to capture, contain and solidify any leaks or spills that may occur.
There is, nevertheless, a continuing desire to develop new and improved fuel spillage containment devices that may be implemented in hot, jarring marine applications. Such containment devices can preferably accommodate new fuel system installations, as well as retrofit installations in existing fuel systems. A containment device is also preferably relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and easy to install.